Tell Me How 'It' Feels
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: My new story! One-shot! GrayxClaire & CliffxAnn! Claire lagi ngobrol sama Ann, tapi kok sampai bikin Cliff masuk Klinik? Memang apa sih iang mereka obrolin? Sumpah dec, tuc judulnya kdengeran mesum abiz.. Warning: Gejhe & OOC! Edited. My last fic-I'M OUT


Kyaaaa~

Baby-Chan is baaaaack!

Akhirnya saia muncul lagi ke fandom ini setelah kurang lebih 5 bulan tenggelam diantara buku-buku ajaib iang bikin saia gilaaaa, tralalalalala~*gilanya kumad*

Oceeee, pasti kalian sudah kangen dengan saia iang imud dan luchu ini kaaaan? _(Readers:*muntah berjama'ah*)_

Maap banged iaa saia gag eksis lagi di fandom ini coz kulia saia iang makin padat, dan juga saia lagi mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk lab dan skripsi..*nunduk dalem-dalem*

Fic ini saia buat di saat saia sedang stress sebelum kerja praktek pada liburan kali ini.*kayagnya bikin fic waktu lagi stres aja iaa?* _(Readers: Cupz banged c lo!)_

Liburan kuq dipakai belajar, cih!*ngebakar laporan*

Iaa sudahlah, pasti readers sudah bosan dengan cuap-cuap saia dan ingin membaca kaaan? _(Readers: Dari tadi kali! Lo aja yang kebanyakan ngoceh!)_

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon bukan punya Baby-Chan! Kalau punya saia kan gag mungkin saia mondar-mandir di Pertamina dua bulan nic, humph..

**.xXI MISS MY SPONGEBOBXx.**

.-Normal POV-.

Suatu siang di Penginapan ketika musim semi, terdapatlah dua gadis yang bersahabat sedang bercengkrama. Gadis tersebut adalah Claire, si petani manis yang memikat hati Gray, pemuda yang sedang belajar untuk menjadi pandai besi handal seperti kakeknya. Gadis yang satunya adalah Ann, si _tomboy_ adik Gray yang membantu ayahnya, Doug, menjalankan Penginapan, sementara Cliff, kekasihnya, merupakan pendatang di Kota Mineral. Kedua pasangan ini sering saling memuji-maaf, salah-mengejek satu sama lain, yang biasanya diakhiri dengan teriakan kesal Gray yang sudah 'kenyang' dipermalukan atau Cliff yang mendadak pingsan setelah di'tepuk' punggungnya oleh Ann yang malu-malu. Tragis sekali nasibmu, Nak Cliff.. Namun, siang ini berbeda dengan biasanya karena kedua gadis tersebut sedang tidak bersama kekasihnya masing-masing.

(Oke, intro beserta narasi yang tidak jelas telah selesai, _SO LET THE STORY BEGIN!_)

"Claire, tumben enggak makan siang sama Kak Gray?" tanya Ann pada Claire saat menghidangkan _salad_ pesanan Claire sambil duduk di sebelah sahabatnya itu. Tumben makan _salad_? Iya, Claire lagi diet nih. Habisnya daging yang dia makan tetap jadi daging –lebih tepatnya lemak- di badan walaupun dia bekerja dengan keras, kasihan kamu tambah gendut..

"Gray masih belum selesai kerja. Padahal aku kangen banget sama dia, huuuh.." jawab Claire lemas sambil memainkan saladnya dengan garpu.

"Halah.. Tiap hari ketemu aja loh! Lebaaay~" tanggap Ann. Rese banget sih? Biarkan saja Claire kangen sama kakakmu. "Eh, sebenarnya ada yang mau kutanyain sama kamu, mumpung enggak ada kakak nih," lanjutnya.

"Apa, Ann?"

"Errr.. Begini.. Sebenarnya.."

"Apaan sih? Tumben kamu gugup gini, enggak kayak biasanya." Claire keheranan melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang bukan karakternya. Ann gugup? Sepertinya akan hujan deras nih walaupun langit cerah. Lumayan kan enggak perlu menyiram tanaman?

"Gini.. Kamu kan sudah lumayan lama pacaran sama kakak. Sudah pernah ngelakuin 'itu' dong? 'Itu'.. 'Itu' gimana rasanya?" Tunggu, tunggu, 'itu' bukan sesuatu yang 'aneh-aneh'! Cerita ini masih T-Rated.

"'Itu' tuh apa? Salad buatanmu ini? Enak kok! Tapi kurang banyak porsinya, hehehe. Heh, kok enggak nyambung sama aku dan Gray lama pacaran ya?" jawab Claire polos.

"Memang bukaaan, Oon! Enggak nyambung deh! Kamu tuh kelewat lugu atau memang lemot sih?" seru Ann sambil mencubit pipi Claire saking kesalnya.

"Henag haja!" teriak Claire. "Terus 'itu' yang kamu maksud tuh apa? Jangan bikin bingung dong." Claire menanyakan kembali maksud pertanyaan Ann setelah dia melepaskan cubitannya. Ann yang salah dong, bertanya tapi enggak jelas. Sabar.. Sabaar.. Sabaaar..

"Itu.. Sini deh kubisikin aja! Psst.. Psst.. Psst.."

"APAAAAA? CIUMAN? Humph.." Spontan Claire berteriak keras sekali karena kaget mendengar kata-kata Ann. Ann langsung membungkam mulut Claire dengan tangannya.

"Duh, kok kamu teriak sih? Malu tahuuuu!" seru Ann sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Claire.

"Ehm, _sorry_.. Kaget sih tiba-tiba kamu tanya gitu.." Siapa juga yang enggak bakal kaget ditanya tentang ciuman. Claire kan masih (sok) lugu, masih belum (banyak) mengerti yang seperti itu. Yah, itulah yang namanya 'Tahu banyak teori tapi enggak ada prakteknya'. Yang namanya ilmu itu harus seimbang, kalau sudah tahu teorinya harus langsung dipraktekkan! Tapi memilih ilmunya yang BENAR, jangan sampai salah pilih, oke?

"Terus?" tanya Ann lagi.

"Apanya? Nabrak dong." jawab Claire seadanya. Wah, sepertinya Claire bisa kena penyakit lemot stadium akhir seperti penulis cerita ini.

"Jawabannya, Claire!" Dan sepertinya Ann bisa mengalami penuaan dini karena terlalu sering emosi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Err.. Ehm.. Sudah pernah sih, waktu Gray nganterin aku pulang setelah makan malam.." ungkap Claire jujur. Sebenarnya Claire sudah pernah dicium sama Gray, tapi baru sekali. Habisnya Gray malu-malu tapi mau sih.

"Waaah, sudah kuduga! Terus rasanya gimana?" tanya Ann lagi layaknya wartawan yang bersemangat mewawancarai Ariel beserta Luna Maya.

"Eh? Rasanya.. Ehm.. Duh! Enggak bisa diungkapin! Malu.." Pertanyaanmu ada-ada saja sih, Ann. Kasihan Claire yang mukanya sudah seperti paprika merah-salah!-apel merah.

"Yah.. Kirain kamu bisa kasih tahu, Claire.. Aku kan enggak mungkin tanya ke yang lain.."

"Memang kenapa sih, Ann, kok tiba-tiba tanya itu?"

"He? Errr.. Tapi kamu jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa ya?"

"Janji deh. Nih kuresleting mulutku." kata Claire sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Gini, psst.. Psst.. Psst.. Psst.. Psst.." Dimulailah bisik-bisik sesi 2. Yang setelahnya-

"Kami pu-"

"APAAAA? KAMU NAMPAR CLIFF KARENA MALU DICIUM? Humph.." -terjadi acara bungkam-mulut-bervolume-tinggi-seperti-pakai-toa sesi 2 juga.

"Duh, kamu tuh bukan ember bocor, Claire! Ember tumpah!" seru Ann karena tingkah sahabatnya yang berlebihan.

PRAAAANG!

"Ayah kenapa? Kok jatuhin gelas?" tanya Ann pada ayahnya. Masa suara Claire bisa menyebabkan gelas jatuh, hebat sekali efeknya ya! Mungkin Claire bisa kerja sambilan menjadi sirine kapal atau sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran.

"Paman Doug sakit?" tanya Claire memastikan 'efek' yang dia sebabkan. Semoga saja Doug tidak mengalami tuli akut, amin!

"Ah, enggak apa-apa, Ann, Claire. Ayah cuma sedikit pusing. Ayah mau keluar dulu cari angin, tolong kamu bereskan pecahan gelasnya, Ann.." Astaga! Teriakan Claire membuat Doug pusing? Sepertinya Claire harus mengurangi volume suara-pakai-toanya yang terlalu keras..

"Oke, Ayah! Eh, kayaknya tadi aku dengar suara kakak deh?"

"Ah, perasaanmu saja, Ann. Ayah keluar dulu ya."

CKLEK. BLAM! Doug pun berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Hmm.. Mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja.. Claire, bantuin aku dong?"

"Oki doki!"

Sementara Ann dan Claire sedang membereskan pecahan gelas, mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi di luar Penginapan. Memangnya ada apa? Makanya kita lihat supaya tahu.

"Hoo.. Pantas saja di pipimu ada 'cap tangan' kemarin malam.." ucap Gray sambil mencengkram baju Cliff dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"A-apa maksudmu, Gray?" tanya Cliff yang tidak mengerti maksud Gray. Tidak mengerti atau 'tidak' mengerti, hanya Cliff yang tahu..

"Kamu enggak ngerti maksudku? Aku baru tahu kalau nyalimu besar, Cliff. Padahal biasanya kamu malu-malu begitu." Gray makin kesal dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang berpura-pura.

"Apaan sih, Gray? Wa-wajar dong ciuman dalam pacaran!"

"Kamu berani juga menyentuh adikku. Bahkan ingin menciumnya? Kamu sudah ingin mati, hah? Atau kamu mau mencoba mencium besi panas di Pandai Besi?" ancam Gray yang merasa 'keselamatan' adiknya terancam.

"Tenang, Gray.. Biasalah, yang namanya lelaki ingin menyentuh kekasihnya. Kamu juga begitu terhadap Claire kan?" Doug yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan anaknya mengintrogasi Cliff akhirnya bicara juga.

"Pak Doug.." Cliff merasa ada secercah cahaya yang akan menolongnya dari masalah ini.

"Kok Ayah malah membela dia?" Gray semakin kesal karena sang ayah tidak sependapat dengannya. Namun-

"Ayah tidak membela Cliff, Gray.. Tentu saja Ayah tidak ingin putri satu-satunya Ayah 'ternoda' sebelum dia menikah!" –ternyata bukan pertolongan yang diberikan Doug.

"Tapi aku kan hanya-" Cliff mencoba menjelaskan tapi-

"MACAM-MACAM PADA ADIKKU, KUHANCURKAN MUKAMU!"

"MACAM-MACAM PADA PUTRIKU, KUUSIR KAMU DARI SINI!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

(Adegan selanjutnya tidak dapat diperlihatkan karena mengandung KEKERASAN yang tidak cocok untuk dikonsumsi khalayak ramai, karena itu silakan memakai imajinasi anda sendiri.)

"Suara apa itu, Ann? Serem banget.." ucap Claire yang kaget karena mendengar suara seperti ayam lagi melahirkan, eh? Ayam itu bertelur bukan?

"Ah, paling suara Rick yang dikejar anjing liar, Claire," timpal Ann santai.

"Ooh, gitu ya, kasihannya.."

Tanpa Ann ketahui kalau pacarnya telah babak belur layaknya maling yang dihajar orang sekampung dan terpaksa harus 'menginap' di rumah Dokter Trent selama 3 hari. Benar-benar sangat tragis nasibmu, Nak Cliff.. Semoga kau diberi ketabahan yang besar..

**Ting-Tong-Ting-Tong-Ting-Tong**

Pesan Moral:

1. Se_tomboy_-_tomboy_nya anda, jagalah kekuatan anda saat menepuk punggung seseorang, karena hal tersebut dapat menyebabkan pingsan sebagai gejala awal dan osteoporosis dini sebagai gejala jangka panjang dari kekuatan-hercules-yang-menghancurkan-badan-bukan-monster milik anda.

2. Kalau bicara atau bertanya harus diucapkan dengan jelas, jika tidak maka akan terjadi salah-sambung-apa-yang-aku-bilang-beda-sama-apa-yang-kamu-tangkap dengan orang yang kita ajak bicara. Tidak hanya itu, karena dapat menyebabkan orang-orang yang mendengar salah persepsi tentang apa yang anda ucapkan.

3. Sekaget apapun anda saat diberitahu sesuatu, jagalah mulut anda agar tidak mengucapkan apa yang dikatakan teman anda apalagi jika itu adalah rahasia, anda akan mendapat nama panggilan baru, yaitu ember-yang-enggak-cuma-bocor-tapi-tumpah-semua-sampai-kosong jika tidak bisa menjaga mulut anda.

4. Meskipun anda lebay, jagalah agar volume suara anda tidak ikut lebay. Karena anda dapat mengganggu sekitar anda dengan volume-suara-tinggi-seperti-pakai-toa. Apalagi anda dapat dituntut dan dipenjara jika orang tersebut menjadi tuli mendadak.

5. Hati-hatilah saat anda ingin mencium kekasih anda. Harus mendapat persetujuan dua belah pihak, yaitu anda mau dia mau. Jika salah langkah, anda tidak akan hanya mendapat tamparan dari kekasih tapi juga harus menginap di rumah sakit karena menghiraukan ancaman awas-kau-berani-sentuh-saudaraku/anakku-aku-tidak-akan-tinggal-diam. Jika sudah terlanjur, maka segeralah memesan rumah peristirahatan terakhir anda di kuburan terdekat.

Sekian pesan moral yang terkandung dalam cerita ini, semoga dapat membantu anda di kemudian hari.

**.xXI MISS MY SPONGEBOBXx.**

Selesaiiii~

Gimana ceritanya menurut readers?

Garing iaa? Saia taw kuq, abisnya waktu bikin sambil nyemil Piatos*gag nyambung*

Kepanjangan? Kayagnya saia terlalu semangad bikin fic ini, maklum, kan nic fic terakir saia..

Eh, belum, masih kurang satu fic lagi dec, dan PWOSH! Saia lenyap dari FFn, hahahaha*ktawa kayag pahlawan bertopeng*

Ahahaha, maapkan berita iang tiba-tiba ini. Tapi setelah saia pertimbangkan, apalagi saia sangad amad jarang mampir bahkan nongol ke sini, maka tuc keputusan iang saia ambil..

Lagipula sudah banyag bermunculan author-author baru dengan karya-karya yang mengalahkan kepopuleran saia yang meramaikan fandom ini, hilang satu tumbuh seribu kan?

Saia minta maap ke semuanya kalau ada kesalahan yang saia perbuat, sengaja maupun gag sengaja, selama saia menulis fic ataupun meripiu fic d fandom ini.

Walaupun saia keluar, saia tetep saiang kalian semua kuq.. Hik.. Maap jadi mellow gini.. SROOOT*ngelap ingus*

Bersedia ripiu fic terakir saia? Kalau iaa, saia akan sangad senang sampe nangis tapi kalau egag, saia akan memburu anda sampai anda ripiu, hwehehehehe*malah ngancem*

_EDITED : 7 Juli 2010, sesuai permintaan Eri dan Green~_


End file.
